


Text-Spams of a Lover

by Blackgate Transfer (ConjurerofWords)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Texting, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, this was fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConjurerofWords/pseuds/Blackgate%20Transfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a bunch of folks from the MCU have very sad conversations with themselves and others via text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text-Spams of a Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I've started soooo many documents recently but I haven't actually finished or posted anything, and I feel like this is a stress-free form of writing for me. So if you like....there will probably be more.

T.Stark: hey

T.Stark: you up

T.Stark: I got shit to say

T.Stark: and I don’t know who to say it to

T.Stark: so

T.Stark: cap’s out. He’s not an avenger anymore

T.Stark: i mean

T.Stark: it’s not really that big a deal you know?

T.Stark: we don’t need him. We don’t need his shield. There’s me and vis

T.Stark: well okay I _think_ we got vis. He kinda left last week and I’m not sure what for.

T.Stark: but yeah there’s a lot of us left

T.Stark: we don’t need him

T.Stark: but

T.Stark: i kinda wish we still had him

T.Stark: he was the big guy. mr america

T.Stark: and i guess i just liked having somebody important like that around

T.Stark: he was the one everybody looked to for guidance

T.Stark: for like, moral opinions and that type of stuff

T.Stark: and now it’s just me

T.Stark: a lonely drunk bastard no one trusts

T.Stark: except for nat

T.Stark: but i don’t think she really trusts me. i mean. she lied to me for however long she and fury were watching me

T.Stark: so

T.Stark: back to zero

T.Stark: but let’s be honest here

T.Stark: i don’t trust _myself_

T.Stark: do you even trust me?

T.Stark: we fought in the forest that one time so probably not

T.Stark: i’m untrustable

T.Stark: or is it untrustworthy

T.Stark: i’m drunk as fuck right now i don’t remember

T.Stark: i do remember that you’re weird and never ever check your phone

T.Stark: ever

T.Stark: why don’t you check your phone bro i thought we were cool

T.Stark: i know the ultron thing happened but we’re still bros right

T.Stark: even though it’s probably like

T.Stark: more than broish

T.Stark: because i kissed you that one time

T.Stark: did that bother you?

T.Stark: i’m pretty sure you kissed me back and you looked happy when i ran my hands through your hair

T.Stark: but

T.Stark: you could still regret it afterwards

T.Stark: i did

T.Stark: not the kissing part

T.Stark: or the hair part

T.Stark: not even the part where i grabbed your butt

T.Stark: just the

T.Stark: admitting part

T.Stark: the yeah i thought about you and me in the lab doing decidedly not sciency things part

T.Stark: although i don’t know what’s the science behind cuddling

T.Stark: you know what

T.Stark: this is super off-topic i’m gonna leave you alone now

T.Stark: bye

 

                                                     

 


End file.
